Kesendirian
by el saintx
Summary: Ah, Aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku ingin kamu mengetahui isi hatiku, aku ingin kamu tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, tapi...
1. Heaven

Kodoku (孤独)

Loneliness **– Kesendirian**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pelajaran Tambahan 1: Heaven (Surga)**

 **.**

"Hei, Rin-chan... Kamu capek yah?"

"Hei, Rin-chan... Apakah aku boleh duduk disebelahmu?"

"Hei, Rin-chan..."

.

Ah, Aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Aku ingin kamu mengetahui isi hatiku, aku ingin kamu tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, tapi...

.

"Hmm... Hanayo? Ada apa?" tegur Maki yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku.

"Ehh... M..Maki-chan?"

"Mou, kamu seharian ini terlalu banyak bengong, Hanayo. Kamu tidak berniat melompat dari jendela itu kan?" kata Maki yang menatapku dari belakang bangku mejanya.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Jawabku cepat sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, gak masalah kok. Kalau kamu tidak apa-apa aku juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi, Semangat, yah. Kalau kamu ada sesuatu ngomong aja sama aku, Ok?!"

"Terima Kasih, Maki-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Gadis penyuka tomat itu kembali membalikkan badannya untuk memunggungiku sementara menyambut jam pelajaran berikutnya bersamaan dengan kedatangan seorang guru di depan pintu.

Kembali,

Aku dalam kesunyianku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku kepada buku pelajaran. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memandangi dirimu kembali, kamu yang duduk di bangku pojok dekat jendela namun aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku ini.

.

"Hei, Rin-chan... Apakah kamu tahu, aku merindukan tawamu?..."

"Tapi mengapa kamu tampak murung sekarang?"

"Mengapa kamu tidak mau bicara terus terang lagi kepadaku?!... Apakah kamu sudah tidak percaya lagi kepadaku?!"

.

Perlahan-lahan aku mengenang kembali masa ketika kita berdua masih kecil. Saat kita berjalan bersama dan saling bergandengan tangan saat pulang dari sekolah SD bersama-sama. Apakah kamu juga mengingatnya?

Pada saat itu musim dingin. Kita berdua pernah berjalan pulang menyusuri jalan gang sempit kemudian kamu tiba-tiba melepaskan tanganku dan berlari ke sudut tiang listrik. Kamu melihat kotak kardus dan menengok ke dalam isinya.

" _Hei, Hanayo... Lihat ini!"_ kamu berkata penuh antusias kepadaku.

Kamu mengangkat anak kucing dengan kedua tangan mungilmu itu dan menggendongnya di dalam dekapan dadamu. Aku menyukai itu, tawamu yang berseri-seri.

Dan mulai sejak saat itu, kamu mulai bertingkah seperti seorang anak kucing. Terkadang kamu mengenakan bando telinga kucing palsu di atas rambut pendekmu itu. Namun itu malah membuatmu semakin imut. Warna oranye dari setiap helai rambutmu semakin bersinar cerah bagaikan terbitnya mentari di langit pagi.

Aku ingat gerakan tanganmu saat setiap kali kamu mulai berkata "~Nya", kamu yang tidak henti-hentinya merangkulku sambil menaruh beban kepalamu di atas pundakku setiap kali kamu merasa bosan. Umm... itu memang berat sih, tapi aku juga bisa menikmatinya.

Aku... aku tidak mengharapkan dirimu peka terhadap perasaanku. Aku cuma ingin tetap bersama denganmu selamanya, tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi kenapa kamu seperti menjauhiku sekarang.

Terakhir kali kamu mengajakku berbicara adalah pada saat pulang sekolah seminggu yang lalu, saat itu kamu bahkan berinisiatif kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku yang tertinggal. Namun, sekembalinya kamu dari sana kamu malah tidak mau berbicara apapun lagi.

Sekarang, aku jadi memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat itu.

Apakah mungkin...

Jangan-jangan kamu sudah melihat itu yah?

Aku kemudian meraih tasku dan mengeluarkan buku diary-ku. Aku memeriksa dengan seksama setiap lembaran yang aku tuliskan di atasnya. Halaman terakhir, aku menuliskan sebuah puisi tentang dirimu, aku memberinya judul "Surgaku".

Tapi, apakah mungkin Rin-chan mengerti makna isi puisi tulisanku ini. Maksudku, Rin-chan kan bukan orang yang suka membaca tulisan kanji yang rumit. Tapi, kalau itu yang terjadi, apakah perlakuanmu kepadaku akhir-akhir ini karena kamu benar-benar sudah membaca itu?

Apakah itu berarti bahwa kamu menolakku?

Arrrgghhhh... Aku panik... Bagaimana ini?!

Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku sekarang?!

Seseorang tolonglah aku?!

Hatiku semakin berdegup kencang saat memikirkan tentang itu. Rasa panas dan sakit bercampuk aduk di dalam dadaku saat memikirkanmu.

Apakah kamu tahu itu Rin-chan?!

Ahh... Kamu berbalik memandangku! Tidak, dia pasti tidak menyadari itu, kan?

Aku harap kamu tidak melihatku, aku tidak mau kamu mengkhawatirkanku... Ya, aku hanya harus membalasnya dengan senyumanku seperti biasanya.

Rin-chan, Kamu sering mengatakan bahwa aku adalah gadis yang imut melebihi dirimu. Tapi, kamu salah Rin-chan! Kamulah yang tercantik!. Dan aku menyukaimu, sungguh mencintaimu.

Karena itu aku tidak mau kamu mengetahui perasaanku. Karena aku khawatir jika kamu tahu itu pada akhirnya malah membuat hatiku hancur. Karena kamu adalah surgaku, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan itu.


	2. Kairou

**Pelajaran Tambahan 2: Kairou (Koridor)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Kayo-chin... Ayo pulang bareng!"_

Suara kenangan masa itu menggema secara tiba-tiba di dalam benakku.

 _._

 _Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding..._

.

Ahh... Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

Tanpa sadar aku lagi-lagi melalui hari ini tanpa berusaha mengajakmu bicara. Apakah kamu juga tidak merindukan itu?. Sore hari itu aku masih terus berada di kelas seorang diri hingga seluruh teman di kelas telah pulang meninggalkan sekolah.

Dengan langkah gotai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Sebelum pada akhirnya aku berjumpa dengan seseorang yang baru saja keluar meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

"Hmm... Nico-senpai?"

"Hanayo? Kamu belum pulang? Tumben?!"

"Umm... A-Aku ada tugas piket kelas." jawabku berbohong.

"Ohh, kalau begitu.. Ayo, pulang bareng!"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan segera berjalan ke sampingnya. Tapi, entah mengapa meskipun kita berjalan berdua tapi ini juga terasa sepi.

Aku memalingkan mukaku melihat ke wajahnya. Tampak wajah murung tergambar di mukanya, itu adalah ekspresi muka yang sama seperti dialami oleh Rin hari ini. Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti ini!

Kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke arah halte bus. Pada saat itu aku lagi-lagi melihatmu berada disana namun kamu tampaknya saat ini kamu sedang sibuk yah?

Seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

Rin-chan, apakah kamu sedang menunggu seseorang?

Tapi siapa?

Apakah aku mengenal orang itu?

Apakah dia dari sekolah kita, anak dari kelas sebelah?

Ataukah...

"Ahhh... Nico-senpai, maaf aku tidak jadi pulang bersamamu... A.. Aku masih ada keperluan."

Aku pamit kepada kakak kelasku itu dan berlari mengambil jalan arah sebaliknya menjauhi halte bus tersebut. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit untuk menemukan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku sembari aku mempercepat langkah kakiku hingga sampai ke perempatan Akihabara.

"Heeiii... Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Nico dari belakang berlari mengejarku. Aku segera mengusap air mataku dan berbalik melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Nico-senpai?"

"Geezz... Kamu itu yang kenapa?! Tiba-tiba meninggalkanku begitu saja..."

"Nih..." dia menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadaku. "Aku tahu kamu habis menangis kan? Matamu sembab tuh..."

"T-Terima kasih.."

Aku kemudian mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan mengusap air mataku yang tersisa.

"Mou, kalau kamu memang tidak mau pulang, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"T-Tidak... Tidak usah repot-repot!" kataku berusaha menolak ajakannya.

" _Oh yah?!"_ suaranya terdengar menggoda.

Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan 2 tiket voucher makan dari restauran GoHan, restoran kesukaanku, dari balik saku sweeter pinknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, air liur mulai menetes dari mulutku dan seketika itu juga aku menganggukan kepalaku menyetujui ajakannya.

Sekitar setengah jam-an kami berdua menghabiskan waktu kami makan bersama. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Nico-senpai itu orangnya asyik buat diajak ngomong. Jam tanganku menunjukkan waktu 5 sore. Aku harus segera pulang!

Aku keluar dari pintu restauran itu dengan perasaan senang karena kenyang akan tetapi kesenanganku itu cuma berlaku sesaat saat aku melayangkan pandanganku ke seberang jalan.

Lalu...

Saat itu...

Aku melihatmu, Rin. Kamu sedang berjalan-jalan bersama dengan seorang gadis lain sambil bergandengan tangan. Akan tetapi berbeda pada saat di kelas tadi, saat ini kamu terlihat sangat bahagia dan aku sangat mengenal gadis itu.

Dia itu adalah Maki-chan.

Saat itu aku sebenarnya ingin menyapamu namun tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari kerongkonganku. Dadaku begitu sesak seperti hampir menangis saat mengenang itu lagi. Jadi, Kamu sekarang tampaknya lebih nyaman bersama dengan Maki-chan yah?

"Cihh... Ayo pergi!" kata Nico-senpai menarik lengan kiriku.

"Ehhh... K-Kemana?!"

"Yah, pulanglah!..." bentak Nico sedikit keras kepadaku. Entah mengapa suasana hatinya kembali menjadi kesal lagi. Akhirnya kami pulang bersama dengan tetap membawa beban di hatiku.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

" **KAYO-CHIN!"**

Rin-chan berteriak dari belakang menyapa diriku dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Dia kembali memeluk punggungku dengan perasaan riang seperti biasanya. Yah, seharusnya memang seperti itulah sosok Rin-chan yang biasanya aku kenal dan aku senang.

"Huh, kenapa kamu tampak murung hari ini? Apakah kamu kurang tidur? Kurang makan nasi?! Aku bawakan Onigiri, nih... Nanti siang kita makan bareng yah?" katanya dengan raut wajah gusar.

"Huummm..."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku sambil berusaha menahan isak tangisku.

Rin-chan, ternyata kamu tidak melupakan aku yah, kamu tidak membenciku kan? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Seharusnya begitu saja sudah membuatku senang,

Tapi...

"Ahh... Maki-chan!"

Gadis kucing itu berteriak menyapa Maki yang baru saja turun dari mobil sedannya. Kamu lalu melepaskan tanganku dan beralih menghampiri dia seraya memeluknya.

"Gezzz... Rin-chan! Kamu berisik deh!" timpal Maki-chan dengan ketusnya menampik pelukannya.

"Hehehe... Nah, yuk bareng..."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Rin dan Maki saling bergandengan tangan berjalan bersamaku, namun kali ini kamu tidak lagi menggandeng tanganku. Tanganku kedinginan... Kehangatan yang sempat aku rasakan itu telah pergi sekarang.

Mereka berdua tampak lebih akrab daripada sebelumnya. Aku tidak yakin sejak kapan Maki dan Rin-chan menjadi sering mengobrol, tapi aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Maki sering memberikan perhatiannya kepada Rin-chan. Apakah ini juga ada kaitannya dengan peristiwa kemarin itu?

Pada saat jam makan siang kami bertiga berkumpul untuk makan bersama-sama. Sementara aku menikmati bekalku, aku juga menerima nasi onigiri yang telah dijanjikan oleh Rin-chan sebelumnya. Aku dengan senang hati melahap makanan favoritku itu tapi hal yang membuatku heran adalah Maki-chan. Dia membawa 2 kotak bekal makan dan membaginya bersama Rin-chan.

Kemudian selesai makan siang aku memaksa Rin-chan dan Maki untuk pergi meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Biasanya, pada saat seperti ini kamu akan memaksa untuk tetap tinggal dan menungguku hingga selesai makan. Akan tetapi kali ini kamu segera memilih untuk pergi bersama Maki dengan membawa senyumanmu itu.

"Hahahaha..."

Aku tertawa di dalam hati. Sesuatu yang telah nampak jelas tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi kan? Betapa bodohnya aku tidak mau mengakui itu. Rin-chan jelas-jelas telah memilih Maki-chan sekarang.

Sambil melihat sepasang kekasih itu pergi. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan dari dalam hatiku, "Selamat yah, Rin-chan". Yah, Semoga kamu mendengar itu namun tanpa sadar air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipiku sembari melihatmu pergi menjauh.

Pada saat yang itu aku masih belum sadar bahwa bukan aku saja orang yang tersisa di tempat itu, masih ada Nico-senpai yang berada di belakang mejaku sedang memperhatikan diriku dengan seksama.

Pada saat jam pulang sekolah di belakang taman aku melihat dirimu bersama Nico-senpai tinggal berdua saja. Aku ingin menghampiri mereka, namun tampaknya kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Aku yang penasaran akhirnya memilih untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka dari belakang tembok sembari mengambil jarak agar tidak diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

" **RIN, KAMU ITU BODOH YAH?!"** bentak Nico-senpai langsung kepadanya. Aku benar-benar tersentak saat mendengar itu.

"Aaaa... A-Apa maksudmu itu, Nico-senpai?!" tanya Rin bingung.

"Cihh... Sampai kapan kamu berkelakuan seperti seekor kucing yang bodoh?! Apakah kamu tidak sadar...! Hanayo itu..."

"H-Hanayo, ada apa dengan dia?!"

" **HANAYO ITU..."** Nico-senpai terasa berat hati untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dengan kata-kata selanjutnya yang ingin dia ucapkan. Dengan galat panik aku segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku itu.

" **AAAAAA... JANGAN!"** Aku berteriak keras mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan perkataan itu.

"Kayo-chin! Kamu kenapa Kayo-chin! Tolong jelaskan terus terang kepadaku?!"

"A.. Aku! Rin-chan... A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku cuma mau makan di GoHan lagi tapi bersamamu! Aaaa... Aku malu untuk mengatakan ini!" racauku panik sambil terduduk ke tanah menutup wajahku.

Rin-chan yang pada awalnya terkejut melihat kedatanganku setelah mendengar alasanku tersebut mulai bisa tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia mendekap tubuhku dari belakang.

Dia berbisik ke telingaku: " _Lain kali kita makan bareng kesana yah... OK!"_

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku sambil menahan raut wajahku yang memerah. Dengan kepalaku yang tertunduk, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Di saat bersamaan Nico datang menghampiriku dengan wajah geram.

" **Gezz... Apa maksudmu ini Hanayo?!"** Bentak Nico sambil menarik kerah bajuku **. "Kenapa kamu tidak katakan saja bahwa..."**

"Tidak apa-apa, Terima kasih, senpai... Aku, aku cuma sudah memutuskan untuk terus menjadi temannya. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Cihhh..." desis Nico tidak puas.

"Yah, Kalau kamu sudah memutuskan itu, apa boleh buat... Tapi, apakah kamu benar-benar puas dengan situasi ini, Hanayo?"

Aku menangguk pelan. Melihat itu, Nico-senpai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan segera pergi meninggalkanku sendirian namun aku saat ini malah menjadi bimbang karena memikirkan perkataannya barusan.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Rin-chan kembali megulang janjinya untuk mentraktirku makan di Restauran GoHan pada sore harinya. Aku bertanya apakah tidak apa-apa? Dia hanya tersenyum cerah kepadaku, sementara aku bisa melihat raut muka Maki tampak masam saat melihat itu semua.

"Umm... M-Maki-chan mau ikut juga, ndak?" ajakku kepadanya.

"Eng...Enggak sih. Aku masih ada les sore nanti." jawabnya dengan muka memerah menolak ajakkanku.

Sore hari, Kami pergi ke restauran GoHan bersama-sama. Dia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputku di rumah. Aku pergi bersama dengan Rin-chan berjalan-jalan hanya berdua saja. Sungguh senangnya!

"Hei, Kayo-chin... Sebelum kita makan, kita main dulu yuk!"

"Ummmhhh!..."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku membalas senyumannya.

Rin-chan adalah anak yang jago dalam permainan dance machine, sedangkan aku.. Aku lebih suka menyanyi sih jadi Rin-chan juga mengajakku untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke. Saat itu aku merasa sangat senang.

Aku senang melihat tatapan matanya yang antusias, senyumannya yang bercahaya, dan tingkah lincahnya yang membuatku harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengejarnya. Rin-chan, menurutmu apakah... aku harus berhenti untuk mencintaimu?!.

.

Kami berdua mengakhiri malam itu dengan makan di restauran GoHan seperti yang telah kamu janjikan. Terima kasih Rin-chan atas makanannya, kamu benar-benar telah memilihkan dengan hati-hati setiap menu pesanan makanan kesukaanku. Jujur, aku terkejut akan itu. Hatiku tersentuh. Oh tidak, rasanya aku mau menangis sekarang...

Aku, Aku tidak mau kamu tahu tentang itu...

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang, Rin-chan." kataku seraya berlari meninggalkan restauran secepat mungkin.

Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan emosi di hatiku ini lebih lama lagi, aku benar-benar akan menangis... Jadi, aku mohon tolong jangan mengejar aku, sahabatku...

"Hei, Kayo-chin! Tunggu...!"

Tiba-tiba kamu berlari kencang mengejarku dari belakang, aku juga semakin kencang berlari menjauhimu tapi kamu tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Tanpa sadar langkah kakiku menuntunku menuju anak tangga kuil Kanda. Aku tetap berlari menanjaki setiap anak tangga meskipun aku tahu adalah sangat gelap saat berada di atas sana.

"B-Berhenti!" aku berteriak kepadamu tanpa menoleh.

"K-Kayo-chin... K.. Kamu.. K.. Kenapa?!... Hosh... Hosh... Hosh!..."

"Umm... A-Aku cuma mau mencari udara segar saja, kok..."

"Bohong...! Kayo-chin, aku tahu kok kamu selama ini sudah merahasiakan sesuatu kepadaku!" teriak Rin emosional. "...Karena itu, ayo cerita dong kepadaku! A.. Aku, Apakah kamu tidak percaya kepadaku lagi, Kayo-chin?!"

Kamu berkata dengan suara serak hampir menangis. Sesungguhnya ini tidak adil Rin-chan! Bukankah kamu yang selama ini merahasiakan sesuatu kepadaku? Lalu kenapa kamu yang menangis?! Mendengar isak tangismu itu, aku tidak tahan hati untuk tidak berbalik menoleh kepadamu.

"Tidak! A... Aku cuma senang saja bisa bersama denganmu saat ini. Aku sangat senang hingga rasanya ingin menangis! Dan aku cuma tidak ingin kamu melihatku sedang menangis, Rin-chan.. Itu saja!"

Dia sedikit tertawa mendengar perkataanku itu. Tiba-tiba kamu berlari menghampiriku secepat mungkin, dan tanpa aku sadari kamu telah memelukku dengan erat.

"B-Baka... Kayo-chin, Bakaaa! Kamu tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu ketika bersamaku. Kita ini kan Teman?!" teriak Rin-chan sambil menangis keras di pundakku. Malam itu kami berdua menghabiskan waktu di kuil kanda dengan sama-sama menangis dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Teman".

Yah, memang sejak dari awal kita ini adalah teman. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih... Sementara itu aku yang bodoh ini, malah memiliki perasaan sayang kepadamu yang tumbuh semakin besar menjadi Cinta.

.

"Bintang..."

Celetukku saat duduk di pinggir anak tangga Kuil Kanda bersamamu.

"Malam ini bintangnya banyak yah, Rin-chan..."

"Ahh... Kau benar, Kayo-chin!" jawabmu sambil tertawa lebar.

Setelah itu kamu berhenti tertawa dan secara tiba-tiba suasana malam di Kuil Kanda menjadi hening dan sunyi, lalu...

"Umm... Kayo-chin, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu..." katamu dengan nada serius.

"Ini tentang Maki-chan... Aku..."

Ahh... akhirnya kamu menceritakan tentang itu juga kepadaku. Sementara kamu mengumpulkan tenaga untuk meneruskan ucapanmu itu aku sudah terlebih dahulu mempersiapkan hatiku untuk menerima apapun perkataanmu.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tetap menjadi temanmu.

"Aku dan Maki-chan sekarang pacaran..."

Kamu pada akhirnya berhasil meneruskan perkataanmu itu.

Sambil tersenyum, aku berpura-pura terkejut saat mendengarnya.

Aku tidak menangis.

Aku sudah berhenti untuk takut.

Namun bagaimanapun juga ketetapan hatiku yang murni ini tidak mudah untuk berubah.

Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu,

Meskipun aku sudah tahu bahwa kamu telah mencintai orang lain,

Meskipun aku tahu bahwa kita tidak akan bisa bersama.

Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu benar-benar tidak mengetahui ini. Tapi, bahkan jika suatu saat kamu mengetahuinya, di suatu titik kamu menyadarinya. Aku mohon agar kamu tetap berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui itu.

Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi meninggalkanmu. Bahkan, sebisa mungkin aku akan terus bersamamu. Karena hanya kamu saja yang bisa mengisi kesepianku meskipun kamu bukan lagi menjadi milikku.

.

"Rin-chan, selamat yah . . . ."

.

.

 **Pelajaran Tambahan:** Selesai


End file.
